


Дядюшка Дункан и "Утонувшая (в разврате) фляга"

by Sagonna



Series: Из жизни дураков [2]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Meetings, Gen, Hair Washing, M/M, Multi, Post-Slash, Pre-Het, Slice of Life, UST, neverwinter nights 2 - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagonna/pseuds/Sagonna
Summary: Простодушная деревенская девица оказывается в большом развращенном городе...
Relationships: Bishop (Neverwinter Nights)/Duncan Farlong, Female Knight Captain (Neverwinter Nights) & Duncan Farlong
Series: Из жизни дураков [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835503
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Дядюшка Дункан и "Утонувшая (в разврате) фляга"

Тамирис пробыла в Невервинтере полчаса, а уже дважды поймала себя на желании отвязать от берега лодку и погрести обратно в тихий Хайклифф. Голова шла кругом от Доков Невервинтера — грязных, шумных, кишащих чужеземными моряками, тощими брехливыми собаками и лоснящимися наглыми крысами. Здесь все куда-то спешили, толкались, бранились; даже возвращавшиеся с рынка хозяйки бросали по сторонам такие грозные взгляды, словно несли в корзинах огнедышащих драконов, а не рыбу и овощи. Из последних сил Тамирис барахталась в людском потоке, чувствуя себя жалкой деревенщиной.

Никто здесь не носил таких блузок, как она, — в крупный горох, с глухим высоким воротником, а черные шерстяные юбки встречались только на зловещего вида старухах. Юные девушки и почтенные матроны щеголяли в пестром хлопке; взлетали выше лодыжек подолы, блестели на голых шеях бусы. Накануне Тамирис посчитала, что оделась прилично и аккуратно, но теперь испытала бы меньше стыда, сойдя с корабля голой. Про себя она отчаянно завидовала Элани, которая непринужденно шагала по Невервинтеру в потрепанной суконной мантии.

Нишка тащила Тамирис через толпу, словно буксир — неповоротливую баржу, не давая времени полюбоваться городом или запомнить дорогу, и когда от пакгаузов, таверн и лавок зарябило в глазах, Тамирис взмолилась:

— Ну пожалуйста, давай остановимся! Я хочу осмотреться!

Нишка прямо посреди улицы захлопала в ладоши.

— Ага, ты опять сказала «хазю!» Плати штраф!

— Я сказала «хочу!»

— Нет, ты сказала «хазю!» Элани, Келгар, а ну-ка подтвердите!

Друидка даже головы не повернула, а вот Келгар кивнул. Его физиономия оставалась полной сочувствия, но тон был суров:

— Сказала.

Тамирис неохотно полезла в карман. Маленькая договоренность, что она будет давать Нишке медяк всякий раз, когда скажет что-нибудь с выговором Топей, оказалась крайне невыгодной. Тамирис знала, как пишутся все эти слова, но «хочу» и «иду» вместо привычных «хазю» и «ийду» упорно ей не давались.

— Далеко нам еще? — пробурчала она.

Тут же ее вновь схватили за руку и потащили по переулкам, но на этот раз Тамирис даже запыхаться не успела, когда Нишка воскликнула:

— Прибыли!

Тамирис настороженно проследила взглядом за указующим пальцем.

— Надо же, она не так плохо выглядит...

— А что ты ожидала увидеть? Обитель разврата, куда заманивают простодушных деревенских дев и заставляют их... — Нишка понизила голос до зловещего шепота: — ...чистить картошку?

И сама же первая расхохоталась, толкнув Тамирис локтем в бок. Но той было не до шуток: она действительно не представляла, чего ожидать от портовой таверны под названием «Утонувшая фляга» и ее хозяина Дункана Фарлонга. «У Дункана немало недостатков; не советую тебе полагаться на него и, тем паче, считать частью семьи», — предупреждал отец с таким неодобрением в голосе, что Тамирис невольно воображала грязный притон, где проходимцы в лохмотьях обделывают темные делишки.

Однако таверна выглядела вполне презентабельно. Беленые стены, правда, кое-где пошли серыми и желтыми пятнами, но ярко-красная черепица и синие оконные рамы радовали глаз, а возле входа пышно цвели в кадках петунии.

— Думаю, я должна пойти одна, — сказала Тамирис. — Вряд ли господин Фарлонг обрадуется, если к нему ввалится целая толпа. Я даже не уверена, что он обрадуется, если к нему ввалюсь одна я.

— Но это же таверна, сюда и должны вваливаться! — пробасил Келгар, похрустывая суставами пальцев, словно в ожидании хорошей выпивки и еще более хорошей драки. — Кроме того, этот Фарлонг твой дядя, верно?

— Не совсем дядя. Единокровный брат моего приемного отца. Даже не знаю, как ему представиться, — Тамирис набрала воздуху в грудь. — «Здравствуйте, я ваша племянница! То есть, конечно, не племянница, потому что Дэйгуну Фарлонгу я по крови никто, а вас он не видел много лет, но все равно, помогите мне»?

— Просто хватай то, за чем пришла, и беги к выходу, — посоветовала Нишка. — Меня это никогда не подводило. И не бойся отбиваться и звать нас на помощь, если что!

— Спасибо, теперь я чувствую себя куда спокойнее, — пробурчала Тамирис, прикрывая за собой дверь с меловой надписью: «Откроемся в полдень».

Внутри таверна выглядела так же скромно, но вполне опрятно, как и снаружи. Пылинки плясали в лучах солнца, лившихся из бесчисленных окон, ноздри щипал запах карболового мыла, заглушавший вонь табака и эля. Половицы еще влажно блестели, но за стойкой никого не было. Только один человеческий мужчина сидел за пустым столиком, лениво вытянув длинные ноги в высоких сапогах, а рядом с ним, положив голову на лапы, дремал крупный волк. Он выглядел куда приветливее хозяина, чье костистое хмурое лицо обросло жесткой щетиной — гуще на голове, реже на впалых, отмеченных следами ожогов, щеках.

Тамирис отвела от него взгляд, привлеченная оружием и головами экзотических тварей на стенах. Кое-кого она узнавала: похожего на гигантского рака анхега, бурого увальня с чудовищными жвалами, засушенного бехолдера со стеклянными шариками вместо глаз, но многих видела впервые. Трофеи тоже стали для нее неожиданностью, но, наверное, не было ничего удивительного в том, что Дункан Фарлонг, как и его брат, когда-то шел дорогой приключений.

Рассматривать коллекцию было любопытно, но время шло, никто не появлялся, а щетинистый мужчина — должно быть, следопыт, — по-прежнему полулежал на стуле, сложив на животе руки и гоняя во рту длинную острую щепку. Ждать у моря погоды не было смысла.

— Простите, сэр... — начала Тамирис и запнулась, когда мужчина поднял на нее странные светло-желтые глаза.

Он продолжал перекидывать щепку из одного угла рта в другой, прихватывая крепкими белыми зубами, и разглядывал ее грудь безо всякого намека на похоть — напротив, словно это было что-то если не отвратительное, то странное, вроде бычьих пузырей с водой, засунутых под блузку. Опустив глаза, Тамирис похолодела: две пуговки из длинного ряда оказались расстегнуты. Ткань только слегка топорщилась, даже не открывая кожу, но Тамирис враз почувствовала себя распоследним чучелом.

Суетливо застегиваться под этим бесстрастным взглядом показалось ей унизительным; она продолжила, пытаясь унять предательскую дрожь в голосе:

— Я ийщу х`зяина таверны...

— Если надеешься что-то заработать, — произнес мужчина, четко выговаривая каждое слово, словно обращался к убогой, — лучше встань на углу. Болотная вонь не так слышна будет.

Перекусив щепку, он сплюнул обломки на пол и вновь безразлично уставился на носки сапог. Тамирис даже засомневалась, отвечал ли он ей вообще, — только подступивший к горлу ком напоминал о его словах.

В задних комнатах послышался шум. Тамирис с надеждой обернулась, но в зал вышел только рыжий кот — тощий, весь в шрамах и с обезглавленным голубем в пасти. Огрызок шеи еще сочился кровью. Кот зыркнул на Тамирис такими же, как у следопыта, холодными желтыми глазами, бросил на вымытый пол свою отвратительную ношу и скрылся за стойкой, громко клацая когтями.

«Утонувшая фляга» нравилась Тамирис меньше и меньше.

Вслед за котом появился рыхлый усач с полотенцем в руках. Он нахмурился, и Тамирис напряглась в ожидании очередной грубости, но взгляд блекло-голубых глаз остановился на волке.

— Епископ! Что он опять делает здесь?

Волк и его хозяин даже не шевельнулись.

— Никаких диких зверей в таверне, что тут непонятного?

И снова без успеха. Усач возвысил голос:

— Мне что, Дункана позвать?

— Отъебись, — лениво бросил следопыт.

Усач побагровел. Испугавшись, что апоплексический удар хватит его до того, как она задаст вопрос, Тамирис бросилась к стойке.

— Я ищу Дункана Фарлонга!

Что-то громыхнуло за спиной. Тамирис вздрогнула, но это всего лишь Епископ бросил на стол золотую монету и резко придавил ладонью.

— За моего дикого товарища, — произнес он, осклабившись, — и причиненное им беспокойство.

Усач пробормотал нечто нечленораздельное, но пошел за монетой, махнув полотенцем в сторону двери, откуда вышел сам. Было ли это указанием для Тамирис, она не поняла, но, достаточно разозленная тем, что в «Утонувшей фляге» ее презирает даже кот, не стала переспрашивать. За дверью оказалась просторная кухня — снова пустая, но вторая дверь была открыта, и за ней слышались голоса.

Тамирис вышла на задний двор, весь залитый солнцем, где в старых горшках тоже цвели петунии. Куры бродили, склевывая сыпавшуюся сверху черепичную пыль, — рабочий латал крышу, перекликаясь с полуэльфом в мятой желтой рубахе. Тамирис немного воспряла духом: по крайней мере, он мог оказаться Дунканом Фарлонгом.

Она ожидала увидеть копию Дэйгуна, стройного и невысокого, этот же мужчина был широкоплеч и мускулист почти как чистокровный человек. Черты лица тоже не были такими острыми и резкими. Примесь эльфийской крови выдавали только уши, заостренные кончики которых торчали из растрепанных, довольно грязных волос, да изящный разлет бровей. Как и Епископ, он не особо утруждал себя бритьем, но мягкая редкая щетина не придавала настолько угрюмого вида.

Услышав шаги Тамирис, полуэльф обернулся. Оказалось, что глаза у него тоже не темно-зеленые, как у Дэйгуна, а карие, теплые.

— Чем могу помочь, красавица? — спросил он, улыбаясь.

У него была приятная улыбка — беззаботная, по-детски светлая, на которую невольно хотелось ответить: казалось, она не могла принадлежать кому-то плохому. И все же Тамирис немного смутилась от восхищения в его глазах: в отличие от Епископа, полуэльф разглядывал ее так, словно она, в старушечьей юбке и криво застегнутой блузке, и впрямь была прекрасным видением, невесть как возникшим в «Утонувшей фляге».

— Я ищу господина Дункана Фарлонга, — в третий раз за утро повторила Тамирис.

— Как, как? «Господина» Фарлонга? — Полуэльф с озадаченным видом поскреб подбородок. — Даже и не знаю, где искать столь достойного джентльмена! Мне-то известен только один старый прощелыга с таким именем, да и тот куда-то задевался! Напился, небось, и валяется в канаве, думает, от долгов там спрячется! Сэл, ты его не видал?

Глупое чувство легкости растворилось. Дункан Фарлонг издевался над ней точно так же, как Епископ, — Тамирис поняла это еще до того, как усач откликнулся из окна: «Хорош девушке голову морочить!»

— Извините, что побеспокоила, — срывающимся голосом произнесла она. — Я узнала все, что хотела. Просто отдайте серебряный осколок, и больше я вас не потревожу.

— Эй, эй, не обижайся, принцесса! Я вовсе...

Оборвав себя на полуслове, полуэльф застыл, вгляделся в лицо Тамирис.

— Тами? — произнес он с безграничным изумлением, и она опомниться не успела, как оказалась плотно прижата к мужской груди.

Определенно, Дункану Фарлонгу стоило почаще менять рубахи, и все-таки за кухонными запахами чудился сладкий и теплый аромат, который так и хотелось вдохнуть, — но вместо этого Тамирис отпрянула.

— Простите, мы знакомы? — пробормотала она, растерявшись, и только потом сообразила, как глупо это звучит.

— Знакомы?.. Ох, конечно, меня ты помнить не можешь! Когда я видел тебя последний раз, ты была вот такой крохой, — между расставленными ладонями Дункана мог поместиться разве что воробей, — и нрав у тебя был суровый! Никаких поцелуев и объятий для дядюшки: ты так бровки хмурила, когда я только руки к тебе тянул, что я понимал — живым не уйду. Прости, не смог еще раз не попытаться: какая же ты выросла красавица! Вся в Эсме!

Дункан вновь светился от восхищения, но теперь оно уже не казалось настолько мужским, смущающим, и Тамирис спросила:

— Вы были знакомы с моей матерью?

— А ты не знаешь?

— Простите, в Западной Гавани ее никто особо не знал. Или вас...

Не могла же Тамирис признаться, что никакого брата Дункана отец никогда не упоминал, а в тот единственный раз, когда она отважилась спросить его о матери, то испытала только мучительное чувство неловкости, потому что Дэйгун, глядя как будто сквозь нее, произнес: «Я никогда не знал Эсмерель, как настоящий отец мог бы знать мать своей дочери, поэтому не имею права рассуждать о ней, забивая тебе голову домыслами. Она была хорошей женщиной и любила тебя. Думаю, этого достаточно».

Ей показалось, Дункан едва заметно вздохнул.

— Пойдем-ка в кухню. Хочешь чаю? Наверняка хочешь, после долгой-то дороги! У меня как раз есть свежие булочки и масло.

Тамирис присела на табурет, сложила на коленях руки, чтобы не теребить от неловкости пуговицы или кончик косы. Ее друзья, должно быть, уже волновались или делали ставки насчет продажи в кухонное рабство, но снова попросить серебряный осколок и уйти, как она собиралась, теперь казалось невежливым.

Карман юбки зашевелился: Эльма проснулась, и Тамирис незаметно опустила фамилиара на пол поразмять лапы. Дункан спросил:

— Как поживает старый барсук?

— Простите, кто?

— Мой дражайший брат.

— Но почему барсук?

— Что делает барсук, когда у него плохое настроение? Фырчит. А что делает, когда хорошее? Фырчит. Правда, иногда он еще ест и тогда не фырчит... но, ах да, к Дэйгуну это точно не относится.

Развернувшись к ней, Дункан скорчил угрюмо-скорбную гримасу, и его подвижное лицо вдруг сделалось настолько похоже на дэйгуновское и одновременно на брюзгливую барсучью мордочку, что у Тамирис от неожиданности вырвался смешок.

— Нет, все не так! — заявила она вслух, не желая быть нелояльной к приемному отцу. — Не так плохо, то есть...

Тамирис замялась, не желая совсем уж врать. Пожалуй, по собственным меркам Дэйгун и впрямь поживал неплохо, но она не могла спокойно думать о нем. Как он там, совсем один, в опустевшем доме? Для себя-то отец не будет ни разжигать огонь в камине, ни обедать за покрытым скатертью столом, ни приносить из лесу пахучие букеты осенних листьев...

Дункан приобнял ее за плечи.

— Охотно верю, ведь последние двадцать лет в его норе звенел такой славный колокольчик.

Тамирис почувствовала его дыхание на шее — теплое, щекотное, от которого мурашки бежали по всему телу.

— Вы ошибаетесь, — она высвободилась, к своему ужасу понимая, что краснеет. — Я не очень... веселая. Простите.

По крайней мере, Дункан отвлекся, чтобы поставить перед ней огромное блюдо с теплыми, пахнущими корицей булочками: разрезав посередине, он щедро сдобрил их маслом.

— Эй, за что ты вздумала извиняться? Я сам провел достаточно времени с этим брюзгой. Дай-ка угадаю: он встретил тебя на пороге и велел, не останавливаясь, бежать до самого Невервинтера, не рассказав и десятой доли того, что тебе следует знать? Все для твоего блага, конечно же. Со мной он раза два такое проворачивал, не меньше.

— Ну... не совсем... Он передал письмо для вас...

— Опять «вы»? Не хочешь называть меня дядей, без всяких церемоний, Тами? Нет? Никак?

Он смотрел огорченно, словно собака, которую оставили под дождем, захлопнув перед носом дверь в теплую комнату, и Тамирис сдалась.

— Хорошо, дядя, — слово легло на язык как-то тяжело и странно, но Дункан просиял.

— Теперь давай-ка заварим тебе чаю. Как ты любишь — покрепче, посветлее?

— Покрепче. И можно с мятой?

— И со смородиновым листом?

— Как вы... ты догадался?

— Поверь, я заварил немало чая для Дэйгуна.

Странно, но Тамирис почувствовала себя разочарованной: почему-то хотелось, чтобы ее вкусы совпадали именно с материнскими, — и Дункан подмигнул ей, будто прочитав мысли:

— Эсме любила чай с молоком. Но она-то была бледная и худенькая, а ты сама кровь с молоком, не надо добавлять еще больше, — он потрепал Тамирис по голове, словно ту маленькую Тами. — Двадцать лет прошло, вот как поверить, а... Не возражаешь, я глотну?

Она уставилась на фляжку, которую Дункан извлек из-за голенища сапога. Конечно, она не могла запретить дяде пить на собственной кухне, но еще даже полудня не было... Почувствовав ее настроение, он удрученно кивнул:

— Слишком рано, да? — И тут же его тон изменился, стал угрожающим: — Это что, крыса на моей кухне?!

В мгновение ока в руке Дункана оказалось полено. Услышав под табуретом возмущенный писк, Тамирис сообразила, что оно предназначается Эльме, и едва успела заступить дяде дорогу.

— Нет-нет, это хомяк! Мой фамилиар!

Они столкнулись, и, как будто этого было недостаточно, за спиной послышался уже знакомый тягучий голос:

— А ты времени зря не теряешь.

Епископ стоял на пороге кухни, кривя в улыбке узкие губы. Сейчас Тамирис заметила в его лице что-то похожее на интерес, и это понравилось ей даже меньше пренебрежения: таким изучающим взглядом можно было оторвать крылышки у мухи.

— Это моя племянница, так что прояви-ка побольше уважения! — проворчал Дункан, возвращая полено на место.

— Начни с себя, — Епископ сцапал со стола булочку.

Возможно, для большего эффекта ему следовало, как и коту, откусить голову голубю: с набитым булкой ртом и крошками в щетине следопыт выглядел и вполовину не так грозно. Тамирис прикусила губу, пряча улыбку, и Епископ явно понял свою ошибку. Он торопливо проглотил кусок.

— Давай, открывайся уже, дядюшка Дункан. Некоторые здесь хотят жрать, — и он исчез в дверях так же бесшумно, как появился.

— Некоторые здесь все время хотят жрать, — буркнул Дункан. — Не обращай на него внимания, Тами. Это Епископ, он такой: следопыт может выйти из дубняка, а дубняк из него — нет. Но если будет до тебя доматываться, просто мне скажи. Родню я в обиду не там.

Что-то неожиданно горькое промелькнуло в его лице, когда опустились уголки губ, но тут же Дункан отвернулся и принялся возить тряпкой по чистой столешнице.

— Ты ведь погостишь у меня хоть немного, Тами? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь. — Во «Фляге» не так плохо, как может показаться.

— Тут хорошо, — вполне искренне сказала Тамирис. — Но я просто не одна. Со мной трое друзей... и одно дикое животное, — зачем-то добавила она.

— Вот это? Ну, крыске мы найдем клетку.

Оскорбленная Эльма негодующе заскрипела.

— Нет, большой барсук.

— Что ж, если его зовут не Дэйгун, я буду только рад. Да и если зовут — тоже, — Дункан смягчил слова улыбкой. — Останешься, Тами?

Тамирис вновь обвела взглядом светлую кухню, вдохнула запах корицы и мяты. Первые неловкие минуты, проведенные в «Утонувшей фляге», понемногу забывались. В конце концов, даже отец сказал, что она может на первое время остановиться у Дункана...

— Останусь, — сказала она.

* * *

Два месяца спустя ей впервые показалось, что это было не лучшее решение.

В зале было так шумно, что совершенно измотанная Тамирис вдруг ощутила себя в пузыре абсолютной тишины, о который разбивались крики, смех, требования пива, мяса, тушеных овощей, приветливой улыбки. По крайней мере, сегодня не было музыки. Если бы еще бренчала расстроенная лютня или свистела флейта — лучших бардов Дункан себе позволить не мог, а матросы с торговцами и не требовали, — этот пузырь точно бы взорвался и разнес таверну к балорам.

Чья-то рука коснулась ее запястья, настойчиво потянула вниз.

— Сядь.

— А? — Тамирис испуганно дернулась, чуть не уронив полный грязной посуды поднос.

— Сядь, говорю. Или хочешь в обморок хлопнуться? Порадуешь морячков представлением. — Даже каплю участия трудно было отыскать в кошачьих глазах или голосе Епископа.

— Простите, сэр, хозяину не нравится, когда подавальщицы подсаживаются к клиентам, — заученно проговорила Тамирис.

— А ты всегда делаешь то, что требует хозяин?

— Всегда! — отрезала она, но или во «Фляге» было слишком душно, или она слишком туго затянула корсет, только перед глазами все заколыхалось.

Ругнувшись, Епископ поднялся, одной рукой удержал Тамирис, другой — поднос, и усадил ее на стул вместе с ношей.

— Так-то лучше.

Дурнота и впрямь отступила, но лучше она себя не почувствовала. Заботливость Епископа не обещала ничего хорошего, и Тамирис невольно поискала глазами плечистую фигуру дяди. Но ей не повезло: Дункан и Сэл разговаривали с кем-то возле стойки.

Епископ ухмыльнулся.

— Оба-на, малютка Тами боится большого серого волка! Что, по-твоему, я с тобой сделаю? Разложу на столе на глазах у всех?.. Жалко мне тебя, дуреха.

— Что-что?

— Вылезла из своего болота, притопала в Невервинтер под крылышко доброго дядюшки, а он взял да и выставил тебя к пьяным мужикам, а ты тут хоть подыхай. И не платит, небось. По-родственному.

— Не твое дело!

— Разговаривай с клиентами, как дядюшка велит: «Не ваше дело, сэр!» — Епископ отсалютовал Тамирис кружкой. — Думаешь, я говнюк, да? А ты себя спроси: если я говнюк, почему Дункан меня при себе держит? Он же та-а-а-акой хороший...

Что-то новое, по-настоящему недоброе послышалось в голосе Епископа, и Тамирис сообразила, что до этого момента он действительно болтал с ней от скуки, почти по-приятельски, как другие клиенты заводили разговоры о прекрасных погодах, сейчас же стал серьезен. Ей стало не по себе. Конечно, Епископ всегда открывал рот только для того, чтобы влить в него эль или плюнуть ядом, но на что такое он сейчас намекал?..

Другая мужская ладонь легла ей на плечо.

— Так, это что такое? Правило одно для всех: никто не болтает с клиентами и никто не отвлекает подавальщиц!

— Ой, да не волнуйся ты так, Дункан, — протянул Епископ, превращаясь в себя прежнего. — Твое местечко в моем сердце всегда в безопасности.

Он вновь поднял кружку и блудливо подмигнул Тамирис, облизывая губу, но прежде чем она успела возмутиться или с достоинством уйти самой, Дункан забрал поднос.

— Давай-давай, Тами. Работы полно!

Ей пришлось почти бежать за дядей, чувствуя затылком взгляд Епископа, от которого вставали дыбом волоски. Одно это было достаточно унизительно, но еще унизительней было то, что Дункан молча ушел с подносом на кухню, где принялся сам споласкивать кружки.

— Я не флиртовала с клиентом, дядя! — выпалила Тамирис в напряженную и будто бы неодобряющую спину. — И подсаживаться к нему не хотела!

— Что я тебе говорил, Тами? Будет Епископ до тебя доматываться — зови меня. Не стоит хорошей девушке якшаться со всякими... мошенниками.

От этих слов Тамирис сразу расхотелось оправдываться.

— Да мы просто разговаривали! Что бы он сделал со мной — на столе перед всеми разложил? — Она не сразу поняла, что повторяет слова Епископа. — Вовсе я с ним не якшаюсь!

Плечи Дункана напряглись еще сильнее, но тут же он, тяжело вздохнув, повернулся к Тамирис.

— Да я не сержусь, Тами, не думай. Просто знаю Епископа: не наговорил гадостей — день прошел зря. Не хочу, чтобы он довел тебя до слез или... Мозги он пудрить умеет.

— Мне не запудрит!

Дункан с заметным облегчением улыбнулся и чмокнул ее в лоб.

— Ну вот, больше и говорить не о чем.

Он всучил ей вымытый поднос, и при мысли о том, что впереди еще долгие часы беготни среди гвалта, вони и клубов табачного дыма, гаденький голосок в голове Тамирис пропищал, что Епископ был прав: Дункан и впрямь сделал ее бесплатной прислугой. Согласившись «погостить» у дяди, она просто получила обязанность улыбаться и говорить: «Да, сэр!» с полудня до глубокой ночи даже мерзавцам с липкими руками и сальными взглядами, словно какая-то безграмотная, ни на что, кроме грязной работы, не годная девка. А ведь она, в конце концов, была колдуньей!

— Почему ты вообще пускаешь Епископа во «Флягу»? — спросила Тамирис громче и резче, чем собиралась.

Дункан хмыкнул, снимая с плиты огромную сковороду шкварчащей картошки с салом.

— А почему я держу архидьявола в кошачьей шкуре? — Он кивнул в сторону рыжего кота, который деловито раздирал воробья под табуретом; пух и перья летели во все стороны. — Он ненавидит даже Сэла, который с ним сюсюкает, приносит мне в постель полусъеденные подарочки, а сколько шерсти с этой дохлятины сыплется... Но мышей кому-то ловить надо! Если я начну перебирать посетителями, то прогорю. Это Доки, Тами. Тут неоткуда взяться респектабельным клиентам.

— Но ведь Епископ не просто клиент, дядя, — Тамирис попыталась встретиться с ним взглядом. — Приходит и уходит, когда ему вздумается, шляется везде, оскорбляет даже тебя. И ты все это сносишь... держишь его при себе...

Тут же она испугалась, что зашла в расспросах слишком далеко: всегда такое добродушное лицо Дункана застыло, на скулах заиграли желваки. Он принялся крошить лук, и нож застучал так часто и зло, что ошметки полетели с разделочной доски на стол. И все же голос дяди прозвучал как обычно:

— Что я могу сказать? Тяжело жить, когда ты такой добряк! Сэнда я ведь тоже терплю, как и его необыкновенно ценное мнение насчет того, как должны пахнуть моя таверна, моя одежда, мои тарелки... Но пока они платят звонкой монетой, я предпочитаю считать, что к золотому сердцу золото тянется.

Он щедро посыпал картошку нарезанным луком, потянулся проверить, подошло ли тесто для пирогов, поставил на огонь чайник, и Тамирис устыдилась собственного малодушия: Дункан ведь сам без дела не сидел. Готовил, следил за порядком, развлекал посетителей шутками, а если и нацеживал себе кружечку-другую гномьей медовухи, то держался на ногах до последнего клиента. И никогда не намекал, что племянница с оравой друзей должны платить за комнаты и еду, а ведь жизнь в Невервинтере — в этом Тамирис успела убедиться — была недешевой. Она уж точно бы не надорвалась, разнося заказы... и не суя свой нос в дела Дункана.

Однако имя Сэнда подтолкнуло ее мысли в другую сторону.

— А как, по твоему собственному мнению, должны пахнуть твоя одежда... и твои волосы? — повторила она.

— О чем это ты?

— Ты обещал вымыть голову еще три дня назад, дядя.

— Ну, как-то не до того было. Дело не первой срочности, понимаешь ли.

Тамирис не понимала. Она не могла назвать Дункана совсем уж неряхой: он споласкивал руки и прятал волосы под платок всякий раз перед тем, как взяться за готовку, не выносил вида жирной посуды и заплеванных полов, но сам по многу дней ходил лохматым, небритым, в нестиранной тунике. «Утонувшая фляга» была заведением, в котором прилично выглядело все, кроме хозяина.

— Дядя...

— Я подумаю, Тами! Сказал же, что подумаю!

Тамирис сочла за лучшее временно отступить. Но если она ничего не могла поделать со скрытностью, которая разговорчивому Дункану была присуща не меньше, чем молчаливому Дэйгуну, то рассчитывала решить проблему одной грязной головы.

* * *

Тамирис толкнула разбухшую от сырости дверь, с надеждой выглянула во двор: не стихает ли дождь? Однако по-прежнему лило стеной: потоки воды грохотали по черепице, ревели в водосточных трубах, на крыльце растекалось озерцо. За серой пеленой не было видно колодца, и Тамирис выставила ведра прямо под дождь — какая разница, если вода повсюду?

Она до сих пор не свыклась с невервинтерской погодой: солнце и сушь осенью и проливные дожди в начале зимы. В Западной Гавани к этому времени лежал снег, и, поддавшись соблазну, Тамирис попыталась вообразить белые хлопья вместо дождевых струй и протоптанную дорожку среди искрящихся сугробов... но ведра переполнились мгновенно, вода подбиралась к туфлям, а Эльма отряхивалась — большая капля упала аккурат между ее ушками. Следующая капля угодила за шиворот Тамирис, скатилась между лопаток, вызывая неприятную дрожь, — навес над крыльцом протекал. С тревогой она подумала, не придется ли расставлять ведра на втором этаже, если чиненная-перечиненная крыша не выдержит, и «Утонувшая фляга» оправдает свое название.

С полными ведрами Тамирис вернулась в тихую темную кухню. Не тратя время на растопку плиты, опустила руки в воду и улыбнулась, довольная собой, когда та начала стремительно нагреваться от магического прикосновения. Кусок мыла уже ждал своего часа в кармане передника; оставалось только выполнить задуманное.

Она не сомневалась, что Дункан в своей комнате — выпивает, потому что дождливые вечера вызывали у него нестерпимую жажду, — и приглушенные голоса в зале стали для Тамирис полной неожиданностью. Она подождала в надежде, что собеседники уйдут, но разговор тянулся и тянулся. Не совладав с любопытством, Тамирис выглянула из кухни и глазам своим не поверила.

Двое мужчин прильнули друг к другу возле стены. Тем, кого прижимали, был Дункан, тем, кто удерживал его, — тут Тамирис даже ущипнула себя, проверяя, не спит ли она, — Епископ. Это была не стычка, потому что туника дяди была задрана до самой груди, и чужая рука по-хозяйски лежала на обнаженной коже, но и не совсем встреча любовников, потому что Дункан оттолкнул Епископа и рывком оправил одежду.

— Хватит уже! — проговорил он зло. — Что на тебя нашло?

Епископ сам привалился к стене. Его лицо только смутно белело в темноте, но по голосу казалось, что происходящее его забавляет.

— О, как ты заговорил! Недостаточно хорош я для тебя стал? Приелся?

— Перестань! — Но теперь Дункан казался пристыженным. — Я думал, ты сам хотел завязать... с этим всем. Тебе же никогда по-настоящему не нравилось.

— И когда тебе стало до этого дело?

— Послушай, я знаю, мне не надо было...

— Сажать кого-то, как собаку, на цепь? Да, в самом деле.

Дункан устало потер глаза.

— Просто... иди уже. Проспись. С утра сам об этом вспоминать не захочешь.

— Это ты мне говоришь? Поганый же ты трус, Дункан.

Боясь, что ее заметят, Тамирис отступила в кухню, села на табурет в самом дальнем темном углу. Голоса отсюда звучали невнятно, а потом и стихли совсем. Кажется, хлопнула дверь. Тамирис вздохнула, шумно и глубоко, только сейчас заметив, что все это время затаивала дыхание.

Значит, Дункан любил мужчин. Что ж, это объясняло, почему он, такой веселый и хозяйственный, жил один, и все же Тамирис отчего-то стало грустно. Ей давно казалось, что Дункану не хватало семьи: он так радовался, когда его называли дядей, так старался подкормить, устроить поудобнее, не только ее, но и Нишку, Келгара, Элани... даже барсука! Наверное, несмотря на все свои недостатки, он мог бы стать хорошим мужем какой-нибудь доброй женщине...

С неприятным чувством Тамирис припомнила кухонную сцену: неловкость Дункана, странные слова про якшание с мошенниками. Тогда она решила, что дядя посчитал ее флиртующей с Епископом, но что если на самом деле он приревновал к ней своего любовника?

От этих мыслей у Тамирис разболелась голова. Она чувствовала себя одновременно униженной такими подозрениями и нечистой, как будто и впрямь пыталась встать между возлюбленными... Но как Епископ мог быть чьим-то «возлюбленным»? Неужели Дункан любил его до безумия, раз был готов прощать и грубость, и оскорбления?

Совершенно разбитая, она сползла с табурета, потянулась за ведрами, — не пропадать же горячей воде, — но чья-то темная фигура возникла в дверях, преграждая Тамирис путь в зал.

— Попалась!

Вода опасно заплескалась, из груди вырвался противный придушенный писк. Явно довольный собой Епископ зацокал языком.

— А я-то гадал, что за любопытная мышка бегает здесь по ночам!

Хоть Дункан и посылал его проспаться, пьяным следопыт не выглядел. Однако это не успокаивало. Тамирис ничего не могла с собой поделать: ее одинаково пугали и молчание, и желчное веселье Епископа. И совсем невыносимо было думать, что ее глупый страх — один из поводов для веселья.

— Ты что тут забыл? Мы закрыты! — сказала она громко, в тайной надежде на то, что наверху ее услышат.

— Что я тут забыл? Может быть, у меня много причин захаживать сюда ночами... Хочешь, расскажу?

Тамирис почувствовала, что краснеет под наглым взглядом. Конечно же, Епископ знал, что она все слышала, и теперь снова издевался над ней!

— И знать не хочу, — произнесла она как можно тверже.

— Ври больше. Тебе-то чего не лежится в постельке среди ночи?

— Полы мою.

— Вот трудяжка!

Он пнул ведро. Горячая вода выплеснулась, заливая пол и туфли Тамирис. Она отшатнулась, а Епископ, напротив, сделал шаг навстречу.

Тамирис сделала первое, что пришло в голову, — разлитая вода под ногами следопыта стала ледяной коркой. Это застало его врасплох; неосторожно опущенная нога поехала. С грохотом, от которого, казалось, содрогнулась вся «Фляга», Епископ приземлился на спину, а Тамирис выставила перед собой руки, заставляя ладони светиться ядовито-зеленым.

— Только подойди ко мне! Рожу до кости разъест!

Похоже, удар о дощатый пол вышел сильным и болезненным: Епископ смог сесть далеко не сразу и даже заморгал, прогоняя выступившие на глазах слезы. Тамирис ожидала, что он в ярости заорет, начнет ругаться, но Епископ улыбнулся, потирая ушибленный затылок, — пожалуй, более искренне, чем она когда-либо видела.

— Пискунчик решила показать зубки?

— Иди проспись! — теперь она повторяла слова Дункана, но они делали происходящее хоть сколько-нибудь нормальным: Епископ просто хватил лишку, нужно выгнать его из «Фляги», как обычного буяна.

— Тами, Тами... — произнес Епископ почти ласково. — Пускаешь слюнки на Дункана, словно у него жопа из марципана, а там дерьмо, обычное дерьмо. Больше, чем ты в своей жизни видела. Но ты не расстраивайся: может, еще посидишь на дядюшкиных коленках. Получишь свое удовольствие. Не очень-то он разборчив.

— По тебе вижу, — процедила Тамирис. — Выметайся, живо!

Она ожидала, что Епископ вновь попытается напугать ее или схватить, но он только коротко хохотнул и вышел под дождь. Задвинув щеколду, Тамирис схватила оставшееся ведро и вихрем взлетела по лестнице. Она не могла оставаться внизу, пока неподалеку бродил Епископ, — и, возможно, ей следовало сказать Дункану, что только счастливый случай до сих пор уберегал «Флягу» от грабежа или поджога, раз наверху продолжали спокойно спать, когда на кухне творились такие дела.

* * *

Дядина дверь открылась после первого же стука.

— Тами?

Он был удивлен, но, кажется, рад ее видеть. На какой-то момент Тамирис поверила, что увиденное внизу было наваждением: вот же он стоял перед ней, прежний дядя Дункан, с добрыми глазами и ласковой улыбкой... и тут она заметила уродливый багровый засос на его ключице.

— Я по очень важному делу! — выпалила она, протискиваясь мимо Дункана вместе с ведром.

— Да уж вижу, — он с подозрением покосился на воду. — А мне разрешено будет спросить...

Тамирис не так уж часто что-то от него требовала, но успела заметить, что в таких случаях с Дунканом лучше говорить короткими повелительными фразами, не давая ему времени опомниться и отказать.

— Пора, дядя. Выполняй обещание.

Дункан за ее спиной застонал.

— Тами, ты серьезно?..

— Тебе даже самому трудиться не придется, — выдвинув туалетный столик на середину комнаты, она наполнила горячей водой кувшин и таз для умывания.

— Я выходил под дождь целых пять раз!

— Но ты же не брал с собой мыло?

— Оно портит волосы!

— Да, куда лучше, когда они лоснятся от жира, — Тамирис похлопала ладонью по столику. — Нагибайся.

Дункан попятился, словно в тазу плескалась магма с нижних слоев Баатора.

— Ты и Дэйгуна так же заставляла мыть шею и уши? Вот уж никогда не думал, что скажу про него: бедняга!

— Между прочим, отец сам варит мыло. Очень вкусное — я знаю, о чем говорю, я в детстве пробовала. Вот, понюхай.

Она передала ему пахнущий лавандой и аиром брусок.

— По-твоему, настоящий мужчина может пахнуть этим?

— Давай-давай! Сделаем из тебя самого хорошенького трактирщика во всем Невервинтере!

— Трактирщик и не должен быть хорошеньким! Клиенты перестанут меня бояться, не будут платить, и мы все пойдем по миру! — Но Тамирис не сводила с него взгляда, и Дункан застонал. — Ладно, сиятельная госпожа, слушаю и повинуюсь! А то ты, чего доброго, еще посадишь меня в чулан с пауками. Везет же мне на властных женщин!

Не прекращая бурчать, он неохотно наклонился над тазом, и Тамирис вдавила ладонь между его лопаток, заставляя нагнуться еще ниже, прежде чем щедро полила водой волосы.

— И много их было в твоей жизни? Властных женщин? — спросила она, намыливая голову.

— Разок чуть было не женился. Вот бы влип, да?

— Ты собирался жениться?

— Не всегда же я был старым пнем!

Он снова шутил или женщины ему нравились тоже? До странности воодушевленная размышлениями на этот счет, Тамирис даже не сразу услышала под собой жалобный вскрик:

— Все из-за наследства, да?

— Что?

— Никто не узнает, как я погиб, если ты меня утопишь! Тами, ну неужели обязательно макать меня лицом в таз?

— Ох, прости, — она ослабила хватку и только сейчас заметила, как потемнел от воды ворот рубахи. Запоздало Тамирис сообразила, что лучше было бы ее снять вовсе, но даже предлагать такое было неудобно.

Волосы Дункана, очень густые, были мягче и тяжелее ее собственных; было непросто промыть такую копну. Тамирис старательно перебирала прядку за прядкой, массировала кожу, втирая мыло, и неожиданно услышала из недр таза не сердитое сопение, а удовлетворенный вздох.

— Мммм, а может быть, нам открыть при «Фляге» цирюльню? Твои нежные пальчики принесут больше денег, чем моя стряпня...

— Дядя! — Она обрушила на его голову целый водопад из кувшина. — Ты можешь хоть иногда быть серьезным?

Ответ Дункана с трудом можно было разобрать за кашлем и фырканьем:

— Не когда мне... угрозами и насилием... устраивают головомойку...

— Ничего: как только ты посмотришься в зеркало, сразу поймешь, что это было исключительно ради твоего блага.

— Истинная... дочь... Дэйгуна, я же говорю...

— Лучше скажи, где ты держишь полотенца!

Все еще пытаясь перевести дух, Дункан указал в сторону комода, и Тамирис наугад открыла средний ящик. Тут среди постельного белья и впрямь отыскалось большое полотенце, жесткое, словно мочалка, а под ним, на самом дне, листок бумаги — чей-то поясной портрет.

— Это ты? — Тамирис вытащила рисунок одной рукой, другой передавая Дункану полотенце.

Она смотрела на сделанный углем набросок: молодой полуэльф в наполовину расстегнутой рубашке повернул голову к невидимому рисовальщику, будто услышав свое имя. Он выглядел изящнее и стройнее, чем нынешний Дункан, и волосы, тогда гладко расчесанные, почти касались плеч, но совершенно теми же были лукавый прищур темных глаз и широкая беспечная улыбка.

— Что, хорош был дядька лет двадцать назад?

— Ты и сейчас ничего, — не подумав, ответила Тамирис и смутилась, услышав смех Дункана.

Он вновь потрепал ее по голове, как ребенка.

— Спасибо на добром слове, Тами. Это меня нарисовал Норфик, лучший мой друг. Дварф, но рука, видишь, у него была легкая. Рисовал постоянно, все, что вокруг видел, и тут же раздавал. Их много у меня было, всяких рисунков, но я все отдал его невесте, когда Норфика... не стало.

— Ты никогда не рассказывал о том, как был искателем приключений. О своих друзьях...

— Э, да что там интересного? Ты и так знаешь, что я выжил, а они — нет, — Дункан вернул портрет на место и захлопнул ящик. — Лучше выкладывай, Тами: чем тебе должен отплатить хорошенький дядюшка?

Ему не стоило улыбаться вот так, игриво и поддразнивающе: сердце Тамирис немедленно затрепыхалось, как сумасшедшее.

— Ты уже отплатил. На тебя наконец-то посмотреть приятно.

— Наконец-то? Тами, ты мне сердце разбиваешь!

— Просто погляди уже в зеркало и перестань ворчать!

Но Дункан, посмеиваясь, обвил рукой ее плечи и заставил вместе с ним посмотреться в потускневшее зеркало на стене; прядь влажных волос, теперь нежно пахнущих лавандой и аиром, скользнула по щеке Тамирис. Дункан красовался вовсю: одобрительно хмыкал, прищелкивал языком, то склонял голову набок, то вытягивал шею, словно горделивый гусь, так что красный след засоса показывался в распахнутом вороте. На этот раз Тамирис оказалась недостаточно быстра: Дункан заметил в зеркале и засос, и ее взгляд.

Веселья и бравады как не бывало. Руки Дункана упали вдоль тела, как плети. Повисла глухая мучительная тишина.

— То, что ты видела... — начал он.

— Я не подглядывала, это вышло случайно! — выпалила она и замолчала, сообразив, что выдала себя с головой. Возможно, дядя соврал бы насчет укуса огромного, просто гигантского зимнего комара, она бы сделала вид, что поверила, и все стало бы по-старому. Сейчас же...

— Ох, — произнес всегда такой скорый на язык Дункан. — Ох. Ух.

Он с силой потер ладонями виски и лоб. Тамирис не сомневалась, что дядя вспыхнет, как головешка, начнет кричать, — он никогда не сдерживался, когда злился, — но Дункан выглядел таким же смущенным, как она сама, и от этого становилось только хуже.

— Ты все слышала? — спросил он после долгого молчания. Он чего-то искал в ее лице и, видимо, не найдя, с облегчением выдохнул. — Нет, это не то, что ты думаешь, то есть, конечно, то...

— Ты не должен ничего мне объяснять, — сказала она торопливо. — Это твоя жизнь.

— Да ты небось, думаешь теперь, что «Фляга» по моей милости совсем в разврате потонула: прямо в зале любовников принимаю, и есть-то страшновато с этих столов... — Дункан попытался улыбнуться. — Ничего такого, Тами, правда. Я никого сюда не вожу. С Епископом... ну... было кое-что когда-то, да кончилось очень давно. Не знаю, что на него нашло сегодня.

А вот Тамирис знала — или, во всяком случае, могла предположить. Едва ли это могло быть простым совпадением: грязные намеки, неожиданное внимание к ним обоим. Что-то Епископ проверял. В чем-то хотел убедиться.

— Ты поэтому не можешь его прогнать? В память о том, что между вами было?

Дункан в изумлении уставился на нее и вдруг расхохотался. Приятно было вновь услышать его неподдельный смех. Стоило даже того, чтобы выставить себя полной дурой.

— Нет, нет, я не настолько хорош. Епископ просто... задолжал мне кое-что. Иногда думаю, стоит ли должок того, чтобы позволять ему тут вертеться... но, знаешь, по нынешней жизни полезно водить знакомство с дьяволом, если есть достаточно прочная веревка, чтобы его удержать.

— То есть это все из... практических соображений? — уточнила Тамирис.

Наверное, она вновь заступала за опасную грань, лезла не в свое дело, но Дункан продолжал улыбаться, печально и уже не совсем искренне.

— А что бы ты хотела услышать? Красивую историю про любовь?

«Там дерьмо, обычное дерьмо. Больше, чем ты в своей жизни видела», — издевательские слова Епископа эхом отозвались в голове Тамирис. Что же они оба скрывали? Плохо закончившийся роман или, в самом деле, что-то мерзкое, циничное? Она не могла представить Дункана замешанным в грязных делах — и, с другой стороны, она много чего не представляла до этой ночи.

— Как будто ты не можешь кому-то нравиться, — неловко сказала Тамирис.

— Ох, милая моя Тами... Ты в самом деле думаешь, что я могу нравиться кому-то?

Она подумала о портрете жизнерадостного молодого полуэльфа, потом о нынешнем Дункане — конечно, потрепанном жизнью, растерявшем утонченное изящество, но сохранившем прежнюю улыбку, которая — и в этом Тамирис была уже твердо уверена — не могла принадлежать кому-то совсем плохому.

— Почему нет?

— Да ведь я такой же, как эти стены: краска когда-то была, да пооблетела, зато гнилье и плесень вылезли, — он рассеянно провел рукой по высохшим заблестевшим волосам. — Поэтому с грязной головой как-то уютнее: одинаково выгляжу и внутри, и снаружи. Не надо меня приукрашивать, Тами.

Тамирис на мгновение прикрыла глаза, набираясь мужества, — что ж, в конце концов, если он ничего не хотел объяснять, то и она не должна была, — и потянулась к Дункану. Отвела со лба прядь волос и в первый раз за все время сама прижалась губами к его виску.

— Мне ты и такой нравишься.


End file.
